Prokurator Alicja Horn/11
Rozdział 11 - Oj, kapitanie! Ja jeszcze nie jestem gotowa! - zawołała Luba przez drzwi. - Co? Jeszcze? - z udawanym oburzeniem krzyknął Drucki. - A co pan chciał pokazać? - Swój nowy sprawunek, ale jeżeli pani nie jest gotowa, to do widzenia, wychodzę! Zaczął tupać nogami i cichutko usiadł na krześle tuż przy drzwiach. - Kapitanie! Kapitanie! - wołała Luba, a nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi, wpadła do salonu. Była rzeczywiście nie ubrana: W kombinezce i w szlafroczku, który zdążyła nałożyć tylko na jedną rękę. Nie spostrzegłszy Druckiego, przebiegła do drzwi prowadzących do jadalni i wychyliwszy głowę zza nich, wołała: - Już, już, jestem gotowa, proszę wrócić. Jednocześnie usiłowała zwalczyć opór drugiego rękawa. Gdy w końcu udało się jej to, Drucki, nie ruszając się z miejsca, powiedział bardzo głośno: - No, nareszcie! - Ach! - przestraszyła się Luba. - O, niedobry kapitan! Jak można... Podglądać mnie nie ubraną! Podbiegła do niego i pochyliwszy się surowo groziła mu palcem. Zaśmiał się i złapał ją za ręce. Czy chwyt był za mocny, czy dywan jej się usunął, dość że zachwiała się, straciła równowagę i znalazła się u niego na kolanach. Zastygła w bezruchu, nie puszczając jego ręki. - Luba!... - ostrzegawczym szeptem powiedział Drucki. Wybuchnęła śmiechem i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję: - Przestraszył mnie, to teraz musi uspokoić. - Luba! - chrapliwie powtórzył Drucki. Rozchyliła usta tuż przy jego wargach, oczy jej żarzyły się. Nagie ramiona przesuwały się po szyi i karku. Przywarły doń tak, że czuł przyśpieszony oddech jej piersi. Zacisnął szczęki i odwrócił głowę. Wówczas zaczęła mu szeptać do ucha, że wszystko nic, że niech świat się zawali, że służąca nie wejdzie, że już dłużej nie potrafi, że kochany, że to męczarnia, że niech się stanie, co chce... Jej chciwe wargi przesuwały się gorącą smugą po jego twarzy. Porwał ją nagle na ręce, zdusił w uścisku, zerwał się i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Oczy zachodziły mu mgłą, w piersi rzęziło, krew szalonym tętnem waliła w skroniach. Nie czuł jej ciężaru, a przecież zataczał się, jak pijany. Nie, to było ponad jego siły! Oderwał przemocą jej ręce od siebie, rzucił się na fotel. - Nie można tak, Luba... to straszne... nie można... - mówił przerywanym głosem - dałem twemu mężowi słowo... Podeszła do niego: - Więc co! Więc co! Więc nie dotrzymasz - szeptała, czepiając się jego rąk. - Dotrzymam!... Luba!... Muszę dotrzymać i dotrzymam!... - Dałeś słowo - nie ustępowała - że nie weźmiesz mnie... No więc dobrze, dobrze... Ale nie odmawiaj mi swoich pieszczot... Przecież to wolno... - Luba, ja oszaleję! Czy ty nie rozumiesz?!... - Nic nie rozumiem, nic nie chcę rozumieć - tuliła się do niego - mój cudny, mój najsłodszy... Miał ręce gorące, jak płomień, a skóra jej była zimna jak marmur. Miał wargi spieczone, usta jej były soczyste i wilgotne. Ostry dzwonek telefonu obudził ich i otrzeźwił. Słuchawka drżała w ręku Luby i głos jej drżał: - Słucham? - ... - A, to ty?... Co chciałeś? - ... - Mały na spacerze. A ja zaraz wychodzę, bo przyszedł kapitan. Idziemy razem. - ... - Dobrze. I ja cię całuję. A nie spóźnij się na obiad. Drucki przetarł czoło, poszedł do jadalni, wypił duszkiem dwie szklanki wody i zapalił papierosa. Luba pocałowała go w usta i pobiegła ubierać się. Po kilku minutach zjawiła się gotowa. - Pani Lubo - zaczął Drucki, lecz ona mu przerwała: - Tylko nie morały, kapitanie, tylko nie morały! - Jednak... - Przecież to było takie niewinne, a takie cudne. Chodźmy, chodźmy. Zajrzała jeszcze do kuchni, wydała jakieś dyspozycje i wyszli na ulicę. Przed bramą stał długi, popielaty jak mysz, dwuosobowy samochód, lśniący świeżym lakierem. - Ach, jaki piękny samochód - zawołała Luba - ciekawa jestem, czyj to może być. - Cacko - potwierdził Drucki. - To pewnie Bauman kupił - domyśliła się Luba. - Nie. - Kapitanie! - Tak - kiwnął głową - to jest właśnie ten nabytek, który chciałem pani pokazać. - Cudowny! - A zobaczy pani, jak chodzi! Otworzył drzwiczki, pomógł jej wsiąść i sam zajął miejsce przy kierownicy. - Jaka to marka? - zapytała go Luba. - "Fould". Sześć cylinderków. - Musiał kosztować ładne pieniądze. - Znacznie taniej - zaśmiał się Drucki - niż wygląda. Pojechali do Wilanowa. Za miastem wiosna była już w całej pełni. Rozorana ziemia pachniała mocnym, intensywnym zapachem, przydrożne rowy zieleniły się runią. Drzewa pokryte były pierwszym, drobniutkim liściem. W Wilanowie pili mleko i jedli czarny, miodem pachnący razowiec. Wracali do Warszawy w doskonałych humorach. Wóz istotnie szedł doskonale, chociaż Drucki zauważył, że trzeba będzie podkręcić amortyzatory przy resorach. Odwiózł Lubę do domu i wrócił do hotelu. - Jest list do pana dyrektora - zatrzymał go portier. W białej kopercie była tylko krótka kartka, pisana na maszynie: "Czekam koniecznie dziś wieczorem - K." - A więc przyszło - westchnął Drucki. Punktualnie o ósmej był na Żoliborzu. Brunicki czekał nań w hallu. - Jestem - powiedział Drucki. - Dziękuję ci - wskazał mu fotel profesor. - Czy zniszczyłeś moją kartkę? - Oczywiście. - Musimy pomówić dłużej. Może pozwolisz herbaty? - Jeżeli nie zrobi ci różnicy, prosiłbym o mocną. Profesor nacisnął dzwonek. Natychmiast zjawił się kwadratowy brodacz i wysłuchawszy rozkazu, po chwili przyniósł tacę z herbatą. - O jedno muszę cię prosić - zaczął profesor - mianowicie, o przyjęcie tego, co powiem, z dobrą wiarą, a zatem o niewypytywanie mnie o rzeczy, których sam nie powiem. - Nie przyszedłem tu dla zaspokajania swojej ciekawości - kiwnął głową Drucki. - Zatem rzecz się ma, jak następuje: przepisy prawne nie pozwalają na eksperymentowanie naukowe na pacjentach. Wiesz dobrze, że pytaniem, jakie zadałem nauce i na jakie od lat szukam odpowiedzi, jest: czy tak zwane "zapatrzenie" jest możliwe? - Wiem. - Otóż kierowały mną pobudki, przyznaję, a ty, Bohdanie, wiesz to lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny, osobiste. Dlatego mógłbym być w niezgodzie z moją etyką, gdyby nie obojętność kwestii pobudek badań dla samej wiedzy. Chodzi o rzecz zbyt doniosłą, zbyt wielką, bym moje czy twoje ewentualne skrupuły mógł tu brać pod uwagę. Badania zaś mogą być prowadzone wyłącznie drogą eksperymentalną. Do tego potrzebne mi są odpowiednie obiekty, dostarczeniem których ty musisz się zająć. - Dostarczaniem... ludzi? - zapytał Drucki. - Kobiet - potwierdził Brunicki. - Kobiet?... Wielu kobiet? - Poczekaj. Jak zapewne domyślasz się, dotychczas musiałem robić to sam. Jednak z wielu względów było to niebezpieczne i zbyt często niecelowe. Chodzi mi bowiem o kobiety wyłącznie ciężarne. Nie będę ci wskazywał sposobów, do jakich musiałem się uciekać, by kobiety takie zdobyć. Pozwolę sobie zwrócić twoją uwagę na dwa główne źródła: pierwsze to pokątne akuszerki, do których zwracają się z powodu ciąży, drugi - to brzegi Wisły, przejazdy kolejowe, ogrody publiczne itp., czyli miejsca najczęstszych samobójstw tych dziewcząt, które doznały tak zwanego zawodu miłosnego, a których warunki materialne czy rodzinne uniemożliwiają poród lub też sztuczne poronienie. Rozumiesz? Drucki zacisnął palce: - I te mam dostarczać tobie? - Nie te. Wśród nich bywa bowiem wiele i takich, które inne powody pchają do samobójstwa. Dlatego trzeba wybierać. Trzeba najpierw upewnić się, że dany osobnik rzeczywiście znajduje się w odmiennym stanie. Inaczej szkoda byłoby zachodu i narażania się na niebezpieczeństwo. Poza tym trzeba wybierać kobiety młode, do trzydziestu lat, zdrowe, silne. Najbardziej pożądany jest element inteligentniejszy, o wrażliwej psychice. - Cóż z nim mam robić? - Zadaniem twoim będzie odnalezienie odpowiedniego obiektu bez zwrócenia na siebie czyjejkolwiek uwagi i następnie dostarczenie go tutaj. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa należy być szczególnie ostrożnym. Dlatego przewóz pacjentki do tej willi musi się odbyć w stanie jej odurzenia. Może być odurzona alkoholem, chloroformem, eterem lub też innymi środkami, w które cię zaopatrzę. W każdym razie nie może ona zdawać sobie sprawy dokąd jest wieziona i gdzie się znajduje. Normalnie nie gra to większej roli, są jednak wypadki, gdy zaniedbanie odurzenia może doprowadzić do nieobliczalnych następstw. - I to wszystko, czego ode mnie żądasz? - Niezupełnie. Po kilku dniach będziesz musiał odszukać winowajcę ciąży i zdobyć jego fotografię oraz, o ile będzie to możliwe, podobizny jego rodziców i rodziców dziewczyny. Nie przedstawia to wiele trudności, bowiem zazwyczaj po zniknięciu dziewczyny robi się awantura. Interesują się fotoreporterzy, wywiadowcy policyjni, często detektywi prywatni. Twoja osoba więc nie może ściągnąć niczyjej uwagi. Profesor flegmatycznie zapalił papierosa i dodał: - W przyszłości będę od ciebie oczekiwał jeszcze pewnych uprzejmości, ale na razie to wszystko. Drucki wbił weń ponury wzrok: - Trupy wywozić, co? - Dlaczego trupy? - nieprzyjemnie roześmiał się Brunicki. - Żadnych trupów nie będzie, upewniam cię. - Więc daruj, jak sobie wyobrażasz moje i twoje własne bezpieczeństwo? Przecież te nieszczęsne po opuszczeniu twego domu... - Prosiłem cię - przerwał profesor - byś nie wypytywał. Drucki wstał i zaczął wielkimi krokami chodzić po hallu. Nie wierzył Brunickiemu. Teraz najfantastyczniejsze przypuszczenia i obawy, jakie go trapiły po obietnicy danej profesorowi, zostały zdystansowane. Ma spełniać haniebną rolę... Oczywiście... najhaniebniejszą... Zdobywać zaufanie nieszczęśliwych, okłamywać je i oddawać, wydawać w ręce Brunickiego i tego Japończyka... na diabli wiedzą jakie udręki. - Dla dobra nauki - zbudziła się w nim perfidna refleksja. - Ohyda - powiedział głośno. - Skądże nagle taka wyczulona moralność? - z gryzącą ironią zapytał profesor. - Ohyda - powtórzył Drucki. - Więc... odmawiasz? - Czekaj! Powiedz mi tylko... Daj mi słowo honoru, że ich nie zabijesz, że... Profesor zatrzymał go ruchem ręki: - Człowieku! Nie potrzebuję ich zabijać! Cóż zresztą zrobiłbym z trupami? Przeciwnie, są zawsze najstaranniej pielęgnowane. - Słowo honoru? - Więc dobrze, daję ci słowo honoru - z irytacją powiedział Brunicki. - Nie jestem bezmyślnym zwierzęciem, które zabija ludzi bez celu. Ja nie tylko nie mam celu w śmierci tych kobiet, lecz chcę, by żyły w zdrowiu, szczęściu i wszelkiej pomyślności. Rozmowa przeciągnęła się do późnej nocy. Drucki zadzwonił do "Argentyny" i wydał kilka poleceń. Kolację jedli we dwójkę. Doktor Kunoki nie pokazał się wcale. Drucki wyszedł zmęczony i wyczerpany nerwowo. W najbliższych dniach miał się zająć swym nowym, obrzydliwym rzemiosłem. Ostatecznie nie miał innego wyjścia. Dał Brunickiemu solenną obietnicę i przyszedł czas jej dotrzymania. Tego dnia dyrektor Winkler nie był usposobiony różowo. Zaraz po jego zjawieniu się przekonał się o tym portier, który miał pecha właśnie dziś trochę podpić. Następną ofiarą stał się inżynier Turman, któremu polecił odmówić dalszego kredytu. Podczas tańca zespołowego elektromonter zapomniał kolejności efektów świetlnych i dowiedział się, że w Ameryce poznałby za to kolejność własnych zębów. Panna Tecia została poinformowana, że karczochy lubią być pisane przez "ch", kiper, że może nie wydawać "Cristalu", gdy proszą go o "Cordon rouge", gospodyni zaznajomiła się z poglądami pana dyrektora na kwestię zamiatania kuchni, a Kazia usłyszała opryskliwe "odczep się". Od początku nie pamiętano tu dyrektora w takim nastroju. Na dobitek kazał podać sobie do gabinetu butelkę dżinu i pił kieliszek za kieliszkiem, nie zwracając uwagi na lękliwe spojrzenia Teci, straszliwie przygnębionej i zaniepokojonej stanem humoru szefa. Drucki nie spał tego ranka wcale. Położył się do łóżka i palił papierosy. O dziewiątej był już na nogach. Zatelefonował do banku, do jednego z dostawców, wreszcie do Załkinda, od którego dowiedział się, że Luba jest zachwycona jego samochodem. - Przejadę się - pomyślał - to mi dobrze zrobi. Poszedł do garażu, obejrzał silnik, sam nalał benzyny i wyprowadził wóz. Wczesnym rankiem musiał padać deszcz, gdyż powietrze było czyste, a jezdnia wilgotna. Ruszył przez Nowy Świat, skręcił w Aleję Trzeciego Maja i zaczął dodawać gazu. Ponieważ złożył szybę, wiatr bił mu prosto w twarz. Przez Most Poniatowskiego przeleciał, jak strzała, nie zwracając uwagi na groźną minę posterunkowego i w ciągu minuty był za miastem. Strzałka na zegarze szybkości przesunęła się na setkę, sto dziesięć, sto dwadzieścia... trzydzieści... Na szczęście szosa była dobra i prawie pusta. Pęd powietrza zapierał mu oddech i wprost oślepiał. Obraz mijanych drzew, zabudowań, ludzi, zlewał się w niewyraźną mgłę. - Tak wyrżnąć się teraz o jakiś mur - myślał - sekunda i po wszystkim! Nagle, na dość łagodnym zakręcie, ujrzał o kilkanaście metrów przed sobą stado krów. Nie zmniejszył szybkości. W lewo biegła wąska i nierówna droga polna. Skręcił. Wóz w podskokach wpadł na wyboje. - Diabli wezmą maszynę - przemknęło mu przez głowę. Gdyby nie ściskał w obu rękach kierownicy, wyleciałby w górę jak piłka. - A niech wezmą! Droga szła między wznoszącymi się po obu stronach zagonami, zwijała się w bezsensowne pętle i zbiegała do małej, szeroko rozlanej i na oko nie głębokiej rzeczułki, za którą dość stromo wznosiła się na pagórek. Woda ze świstem wzbiła się dwiema szerokimi fontannami spod kół auta. - Hoee! - krzyknął z całej piersi Drucki, nie słysząc własnego głosu. Na szczęście dno było równe i choć mokry do ostatniej nitki, przejechał bród. Z pagórka dojrzał małą wioskę, do której właśnie prowadziła droga i z furią zakręcił wprost na zorane pole. Była to piekielna huśtawka, lecz prawie tego nie czuł. Pędził wprost przed siebie na drewniany płot. Tuż przed nim pochylił głowę i jeszcze dał gazu. Deski nie musiały być grube i zbyt mocne, gdyż ani na sekundę nie zatrzymały auta. Krótki trzask, brzęk rozbitego szkła reflektorów, zgrzyt po blasze maski i wóz wypadł na szosę. Drucki zamknął gaz i nacisnął hamulce. - Jestem wariat - powiedział głośno. Nowiuteńki samochód wyglądał rozpaczliwie. Emalia poodpadała, zderzaki były pogięte, zapasowe koło gdzieś zgubił i cały wóz pokryty był błotem. Drucki roześmiał się: - Kwalifikuję się wprost do Tworek. Na szczęście silnik ani podwozie nie zostały uszkodzone, a przynajmniej auto szło nieźle, chociaż wszystko w nim brzęczało i zgrzytało. - Trzeba je od razu oddać do remontu - pomyślał, jadąc wolno w stronę miasta - ze dwa tysiączki będzie kosztowała ta wariacka jazda. Jednak nie żałował tego. Auto było zniszczone, sam czuł znużenie wszystkich mięśni i ból w karku, lecz nastrój poprawił się znakomicie. Ostatecznie, mógł to samo osiągnąć bez psucia samochodu. Polatać po polu z wywieszonym językiem, czy postukać głową w ścianę... - Boże drogi - chwycił się za głowę inżynier warsztatowy, gdy zobaczył, w jakim stanie jest wczoraj sprzedany, nowiuteńki wóz - co się stało? Miał pan katastrofę? - Nie - śmiał się Drucki - nie miałem. Po prostu pański "Fould" dostał szału i ponosił mnie po wertepach. - Jak to?! Hamulce nie działały? - Owszem, tylko tak bestia rwała, że nie miałem serca hamować. Inżynier popatrzył na niego nieufnie, wymienił krótkie, porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z mechanikiem i powiedział: - Aha! - Myśli pan, że zwariowałem? - poważnie zapytał Drucki. - Skądże, broń Boże! - bez przekonania zaprzeczył inżynier. Nagle wpadł na pomysł nastraszenia inżyniera. Niespodziewanie podskoczył w górę i ryknął: - Wiwat! - Może pan odpocznie? - nieśmiało zaproponował inżynier. - Może szklaneczkę wody?... Drucki wybuchnął śmiechem: - No, niech się pan nie obawia, już mi lepiej. Więc na kiedy spodziewa się pan wyreperować ten gruchot? - Najmniej tydzień - zaopiniował inżynier, starając się trzymać możliwie daleko o niebezpiecznego klienta. Temu jednak widocznie rzeczywiście przeszło, bo już całkiem rzeczowo i spokojnie zaczął mówić o szczegółach sprawy. - Ale był pan zdenerwowany - z westchnieniem ulgi żegnał go inżynier. - Panie kochany - powiedział Drucki po chwili namysłu - byłem piekielnie zdenerwowany i zaaplikowałem sobie tego bzika na odcięcie, jak mówili nasi dziadowie, humorów. Wrócił do hotelu pieszo i położył się na kanapie. Był bardzo zmęczony i natychmiast zasnął. Gdy obudził się, było już ciemno. Przebrał się i pojechał do "Argentyny". Znowu był w normalnym, wesołym usposobieniu, żartował z personelem i śmiał się. "Humory" zostały odcięte, jednak troska nie ustąpiła. Najbliższe dni Drucki poświęcił obserwacjom "terenu" i przemyśliwaniu nad podjętym zadaniem. W tym celu włóczył się po przedmieściach. Postanowił ograniczyć się wyłącznie do samobójczyń. Dlatego czytywał teraz kronikę wypadków w pismach sensacyjnych. W Warszawie codziennie kilka młodych dziewcząt odbierało sobie życie. Lecz jego prześladował pech. Raz wprawdzie zobaczył młodą kobietę, wyglądającą na kucharkę, która miała bardzo smutną minę i siedziała na przejeździe kolejowym, lecz nie miała zamiaru rzucenia się pod pociąg, a bez zbytnich ceregieli przyznała się, że kiedyś spotykała się tu ze znajomym dróżnikiem, i teraz przychodzi na ten przejazd, bo "miło wspomnieć". Brunicki dzwonił dwa razy w odstępach kilkudniowych, pytając o nowiny. Wreszcie po tygodniu poszukiwań - udało się. Szedł właśnie Ogrodową, gdy ujrzał pod latarnią wysoką, szczupłą brunetkę, liczącą drobne pieniądze. Zwolnił kroku i czekał. Po chwili wahania obserwowana otuliła się wełnianą chustką i weszła do pobliskiego składu aptecznego. Drucki stanął przy oknie. Sklepik był mały i wyraźnie widział obojętną minę sprzedającego i podniecony wyraz twarzy kupującej. Buteleczka esencji octowej została ukryta pod chustą i dziewczyna wyszła. Rozejrzała się niezdecydowanie dookoła, wreszcie skierowała się pośpiesznym krokiem w stronę placu Kercelego. Drucki myślał, że tu się zatrzyma, lecz nie - skręciła na Młynarską. Ulica była pusta. Szedł szybko, bojąc się ją stracić z oczu, gdyż niemal biegła. Zatrzymała się dopiero pod murem cmentarza i znowu się rozejrzała. Widocznie czekała, aż on przejdzie. - Panienko - zapytał - a nie wie panienka, która to może być godzina? - Nie wiem - odpowiedziała drżącym głosem. - Może ósma. Stanął o kilka kroków od niej i powiedział żartobliwie: - A to panienka nie boi się tak po ciemku tu, koło nieboszczyków? Odwróciła się od niego: - Niech pan mnie zostawi... Nie mnie bać się nieboszczyków - dokończyła szeptem. Drucki flegmatycznie zapalił papierosa, zgasił zapałkę i westchnął sentencjonalnie: - Z żywymi zawsze lepiej. - Jak komu. - Każdemu - zapewnił Drucki. - Idź pan swoją drogą - odezwała się nadspodziewanie opryskliwie i obrzuciła go smutnym spojrzeniem. - Rzucił?... - zapytał krótko po pauzie. Zakryła twarz chusteczką i zapłakała. - Z panienki to niemądra dziewczyna - pokiwał głową - rzucił ten, będzie inny. Mało to mężczyzn... Jeszcze dla takiej młodej i ładnej... A może wróci... - A niech go piorun strzeli - wybuchnęła - niech go krew zaleje! Nie potrzebuję jego. Ani jego, ani nikogo! Odejdź pan, czego się przyczepił?! - No to po co sobie krzywdę robić? - nie zrażał się Drucki. - Dałaby panienka spokój. Żyć zawsze warto. - Takiś pan mądry - szlochała - a co, panu zdaje się, że to dadzą człowiekowi żyć? - Niby kto nie da? - Wszyscy. Rodzice z domu wypędzą, z pracy wyrzucą, palcami będą wytykać. A i żyć trzeba, panna z dzieckiem - to nikt grosza nie da zarobić... Takie są ludzie. - I takie, i nie takie - reflektował Drucki - a zresztą, może jest jeszcze rada? - Za późno już, za późno... Drań obiecał żenić się - i żeni... Tylko nie ze mną. Cóż mi zostało, gdzie ja się podzieję, ot, chyba tu... za murem... Wybuchnęła znowu płaczem. Drucki bez ceremonii objął ją i pogładził po ramieniu: - Cicho... cicho... Ktoś idzie. Rzeczywiście, przeszli obok nich dwaj robotnicy. Gdy ich kroki ucichły, Drucki powiedział: - Ja panienką się zajmę. Wszystko zrobimy tak, że ani o porodzie nikt wiedzieć nie będzie, ani palcami wytykać. Przestała płakać i wytarła nos w czystą, białą chusteczkę: - Co też pan mnie buja... - Nie bujam. - A może pan z jakiej policji, czy z magistratu? Roześmiał się. - Ani z policji, ani z magistratu. Ot, mam za dużo pieniędzy i chcę panience pomóc, bo i mnie ludzie pomagali. Przełknął ślinę i pomyślał, że przecież nie skłamał. Czy jemu ludzie inaczej pomagali? Może z wyjątkiem Załkinda... Dziewczyna spojrzała mu w oczy, a on opuścił powieki: - Chodźmy. Bez słowa szła obok niego. - Niech panienka odda mi tę buteleczkę. Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie i stanęła: - Co ja pana obchodzę? - zapytała. - A co by panienka zrobiła, gdyby zobaczyła, jak jakieś dziecko wkłada rękę do ognia? - No tak, ale ja nie jestem dzieckiem. - Jesteś, mała, jesteś. Znowu szli w milczeniu. - Dokąd pan mnie prowadzi? - Dokąd? A no, najpierw musimy oblać naszą znajomość i szczęśliwe zakończenie niemądrych zamiarów. - Ja tam nie piję - otuliła się w chustkę dziewczyna. - Ja też nie - zaśmiał się Drucki - ale tak, raz jeden, na poprawienie humoru. O, wejdźmy tu. Nie opierała się. Była to mała knajpka, taka, jakich pełno na Woli. Kaflowa posadzka, wysypana trocinami, niskie okna, zaciągnięte żółtym perkalem, czerwony szynkwas i kilka stolików na żelaznych nogach. Za szynkwasem stał gruby, baryłkowaty mężczyzna z wielką szramą na policzku i z zakręconymi po wilhelmowsku czarnymi wąsami, lśniącymi od fiksatuaru. - Szanowanie - burknął takim tonem, jakby był śmiertelnie obrażony. - Serwus, panie starszy - skinął mu głową Drucki, nie zdejmując kapelusza - zakrapiana wiśniówką i jakąś byczą zagrychę. Siedli w kąciku. Oprócz nich w knajpce był tylko stary dorożkarz, który nawet nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Dziewczyna mogła mieć dziewiętnaście, może dwadzieścia lat, ubrana była bardzo skromnie, lecz schludnie. Drucki, chociaż do swoich wycieczek używał najbardziej zniszczonego ubrania spostrzegł, że i to budziło w jego towarzyszce estymę. Gospodarz przyniósł wódkę, serdelki i dwa widelce. - Ogórka? - zapytał. - Daj pan ogórka. Gdy wypili po tęgim kieliszku, dziewczyna westchnęła: - Pan to naprawdę musi być dobry człowiek! - Eeee tam, dobry... - Z oczu panu dobrze patrzy - uśmiechnęła się blado. - Panience jeszcze lepiej. - Co tam mnie, ja się nie liczę... Przepadłam... - Zdrowie nasze kawalerskie - uderzył w jej kieliszek Drucki. Po półgodzinie humor jej poprawił się. Oddała buteleczkę z esencją octową, zaczęła opowiadać o sobie. Była córką motorniczego z tramwajów, mieszkała na Pelcowiźnie z rodzicami, a pracowała w sklepie modniarskim na Ogrodowej, zarabiając trzy złote dziennie. Tak ją los pokierował, bo miała być nauczycielką. Skończyła szkołę powszechną i chcieli ją oddać do gimnazjum. Ale przyplątał się drań bez sumienia i zawrócił jej głowę. Głupia była i tyle. Teraz za to odpokutuje. A on żeni się z córką kelnera, z taką dziobatą Jadzią, co to psy na nią wyją, bo i ruda do tego. - A on? - Ma się rozumieć, ślusarz, u Lilpopa pracuje. Może pan słyszał, Walendziak Józef, taki brunet. - A może zjedlibyśmy coś gorącego? - zachęcał Drucki. - Dobrze. Tylko pieniędzy szkoda. - Dużo mam, nie szkoda. Wyjął stuzłotówkę i położył na stole. - Panie starszy, może coś na gorąco? - Albo kotlet wieprzowy, albo nic - zawarczał gospodarz. - Każ pan zrobić dwa. Ale, panie starszy, telefonu tu nie ma? - Czego? - Telefonu. - Na rogu, w aptece - otarł nos rękawem, poprawił wąsy i poszedł do kuchni. - Ja zaraz wrócę, sekundka - powiedział Drucki. - Tylko proszę czekać! Dobrze? Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. - A gdzie się podzieję? Będę czekać. Tylko niech pan przyjdzie, bo jak nie, to ja nie mam czym zapłacić i do komisariatu mnie odprowadzą. - Przecież zostawiam za siebie zastaw - zaśmiał się Drucki, podsuwając banknot pod talerz. Roześmiała się i ona. Alkohol robił swoje. Pogładził jej podbródek i wyszedł. Apteka była tuż i telefon wolny. W kilku słowach rozmówił się z Brunickim, używając języka angielskiego, by aptekarz nie mógł zrozumieć. Gdy wracał, przemknęło mu przez głowę, że dziewczyna zabrała pieniądze i ulotniła się. Wbrew rozsądkowi, ucieszył się tym ogromnie. Zastał ją jednak przy stoliku. - O, wrócił pan! - zawołała prawie radośnie. - Pijmy! - odpowiedział, nalewając kieliszek. Była już prawie nieprzytomna, gdy wychodzili. Wziął ją pod rękę, ulice były zupełnie ciemne i zanim doszedł do umówionego miejsca, nie był pewien, czy profesor przysłał samochód, tym bardziej, że szofer zgasił światła. - Taksówką pojedziemy? - pytała, zataczając się. - Taksówką - potwierdził, wciągając ją do auta. Zasnęła prawie natychmiast na jego ramieniu. Żuł między zębami przekleństwa. Teraz może cofnąłby się, lecz auto mknęło z wzrastającą szybkością. W niespełna kwadrans zatrzymali się przed bramą willi na Dębowej. Czekano widocznie na nich uważnie, bo brama otworzyła się natychmiast. Wóz zatoczył koło i stanął przed małymi drzwiami na tyłach willi. Dwie postacie wynurzyły się z mroku. Drzwiczki samochodowe otworzyły się z zewnątrz i Drucki usłyszał przytłumione pytanie Brunickiego: - Przytomna? - Nie. Śpi. - Alkohol? - Tak. - Dawaj ją tu. Pomógł wydobyć bezwładną dziewczynę i chciał zamknąć drzwiczki, lecz dotknął czegoś wilgotnego. To Japończyk mokrą serwetką wycierał klamki i poduszki wozu. - Weź za nogi - szepnął Brunicki. Szli, niosąc ją po omacku przez długi, ciemny korytarz. Za nimi rozległ się warkot odjeżdżającego samochodu, trzaśnięcie klucza w zamykanych drzwiach i szybkie kroki Japończyka. Dr Kunoki wyprzedził ich i zapalił światło. Był to ładny, biały pokój, przypominający urządzeniem sanatoria i nieco pracownię malarską, gdyż okna umieszczone były w suficie. Położyli dziewczynę na łóżku. Japończyk zbadał jej puls, Brunicki przyniósł aparat do iniekcji i zastrzyknął jej pod skórę jakieś lekarstwo. - Chodź - wziął pod rękę Druckiego. Szli znowu korytarzem, mijając kilkoro drzwi, bliźniaczo podobnych do tych, za jakimi została nowa pacjentka profesora. Wszystkie były obite grubym wojłokiem i nie miały klamek. Przeszli obok pokoju kąpielowego, w którym słychać było pluskanie wody i płacz dziecka. - Ty masz tu cały szpital - zauważył Drucki. Przeszli dość dużą, ciemną salę, pobłyskującą z kątów niklowanymi aparatami. Laboratorium czy też sala operacyjna. Znowu korytarz, grube drzwi, które profesor otworzył kluczem i oto znaleźli się w znajomym hallu. - Dziękuję ci - powiedział Brunicki. - Karolu - przytrzymał jego dłoń Drucki - pamiętaj, że ona ma żyć. - Będzie żyć - poirytowanym głosem odparł profesor. - Teraz powiedz mi tylko, czy wszystko w porządku? - Myślę, że tak. - Nie śledzono cię? - Tego jestem pewien. - Nie będą mogli cię poznać? Drucki zapewnił, że nie ma żadnych obaw. - Dziś już za późno i ty pewno nie masz czasu - spojrzał na zegarek profesor - zatem może będziesz tak dobry i wpadniesz jutro koło południa do Kliniki Psychiatrycznej. - Po co jeszcze? - Muszę opisać szczegóły biograficzne, rodzinne itp. tej dziewczyny. Teraz powiedz mi tylko, czy ona na pewno jest w ciąży? - Na pewno. - A który miesiąc? - Pojęcia nie mam. - Zamach samobójczy? - Tak, chciała się otruć esencją octową. Profesor odprowadził go aż do furtki i ostrzegł: - Uważaj na ulicy. - Nie bój się - skrzywił się Drucki - na tym znam się lepiej od ciebie. Nikogo w pobliżu nie było. Jednak nie wziął najbliższej taksówki, a wsiadł do tramwaju. Po przejechaniu kilku przystanków wyskoczył, skręcił w boczną ulicę i tu dopiero wziął auto. Gdy przebierał się, znalazł w kieszeni buteleczkę z esencją. - Jednakże jestem nieostrożny - pomyślał. Po drodze do "Argentyny" wrzucił buteleczkę do kosza na śmiecie. - Panie dyrektorze - z uśmiechem przywitał go kasjer Justek - dzwonił mecenas Łęczycki i zamówił lożę. - Co pan mówi! - ucieszył się Drucki. - Zarezerwowałem dziewiątkę. - Dziękuję panu. Odzyskał dobry humor. - Więc jednak przyjdzie - pomyślał. Omylił się. Alicja nie przyszła. Łęczycki zjawił się z większym towarzystwem, lecz bez Alicji. - To zacięta baba - z podziwem skonstatował w duchu Drucki. Pił tej nocy i zburczał Kazię za natręctwo. Wszakże wolał nie być sam i zabrał ze sobą do hotelu Tecię. Starał się nie myśleć o swej dzisiejszej eskapadzie, lecz nie mógł w żaden sposób odpędzić wspomnienia tamtej dziewczyny. Wreszcie alkohol i zmęczenie zrobiły swoje. Wyprawił Tecię i zasnął kamiennym snem. Obudziło go pukanie do drzwi. Spojrzał na zegarek: - jedenasta, to pewno służący. Ryknął: - Proszę - i usiadł na łóżku, szeroko otwierając oczy. W drzwiach stała Luba. - O, kapitan jeszcze śpi? - zawołała swobodnie - dzień dobry. - Luba! - powiedział z wyrzutem. - Po co pani to zrobiła? - Co? - zapytała z naiwną minką. - NIech pani zejdzie do hallu i zaczeka. Za pół godziny będę gotów. Zaśmiała się i podeszła do łóżka: - Miałam o panu lepszą opinię. Sądziłam, że taki mężczyzna, jak pan, zawsze jest gotów... Szczególnie, kiedy leży w łóżku i to w takiej ładnej piżamie. - Luba! Proszę się wynosić! Usiłował swemu głosowi nadać możliwie groźne brzmienie, lecz ona wciąż się śmiała. Patrzcie, jaki niegościnny! No, nie przywita się pan ze mną? - Nie przywitam się! Zawinął się w kołdrę i z rozmachem odwrócił się twarzą do ściany. Wówczas usiadła na łóżku i zdjąwszy rękawiczkę, przesunęła rozstawionymi palcami po jego włosach. - Jedwab - powiedziała cicho. - Luba! Czy jedwab, czy szczecina, a zaraz wyskoczę i bez ceregieli dam ci w skórę. - Nie wiedziałam - zaśmiała się - że kapitan jest sadystą. Zsunęła kapelusik i zdjęła futro. - Gorąco tu - zauważyła. - Luba - zaczął tonem perswazji - po co pani to robi. Przecież trzeba się zastanowić! Jak można! - Boże, jaki pan dziś nudny - westchnęła, znowu siadając na łóżku i pochylając się nad nim - przychodzi do niego piękna, młoda i spragniona kobieta, a on... - A on wcale nie jest spragniony - przerwał Drucki. - Nie? - zapytała z kokieterią. - A nie! Zupełnie nie! Żebyś wiedziała, że przed chwilą miałem tu, w tym samym łóżku, młodą i piękną kobietę. Powiedział to umyślnie. Przypuszczał, że ją tym zrazi, lecz Luba jeszcze bliżej przysunęła się: - Tak, tak, łóżko pachnie jeszcze jej perfumami, jeszcze jest ciepłe od jej pieszczot. Jaka ona musiała być szczęśliwa! Powiedz, czy była namiętna? - Wiesz, Luba - oburzył się Drucki - że jesteś bezwstydna! - Jestem, jestem, chcę być bezwstydna. Powiedz, czy była ładniejsza ode mnie? Ach, kapitanie, chciałabym chociaż wiedzieć, jak ją brałeś, jak jej ciało gięło się w twoich ramionach, jak oplatała cię sobą... To musiało być piękne!... Żywioł! Płomień! Huragan! Wszystko, co ty robisz, musi być piękne i potężne... Tuliła się do niego i jej gorący szept oblewał mu szyję. - Luba, oszalałaś? - Oszalałam! Ach, jacy jesteśmy głupi i przesądni! Czemu nie mogę upić się tobą! Upić się do nieprzytomności! Pojęcia nie masz, co dałabym za to, byś mi pozwolił tak leżeć przy tobie i patrzeć, jak bierzesz inną... - Luba! - Nie, nie, ty tego nie zrozumiesz, że to jest druga połowa rozkoszy... Och, chciałabym być taka bezwstydna, taka rozkiełzana, rozpustna... Wiesz, co byłoby moim marzeniem? Żeby na twoich oczach oddawać się Borysowi, i na jego oczach tobie, i żeby była jeszcze druga kobieta, tak ładna i tak rozpustna, jak ja, i żeby... Drucki usiadł i zawołał: - Luba! Ty jesteś chora! Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to jest wstrętne, co ty mówisz?! - Upojne, oszałamiające... Oplotła go ramionami i rozpaloną twarzą przywarła do jego piersi. - Weź mnie, weź - szeptała urywanym głosem - bo się spalę na popiół... Drapieżnymi chwytami zdarła z niego kołdrę i przywarła doń całym ciałem. - Jak blisko jestem ciebie... Jak cię czuję... kochany... kochany... kochany... Głos przeszedł w rzężenie, w długi jęk, w krzyk i zemdlała - ramiona jej opadły. Drucki zataczając się wstał i przetarł oczy. Sam był nieprzytomny. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili znalazł flakon z wodą kolońską i zaczął jej nacierać skronie. - Luba! Luba! - potrząsał nią. Była bezwładna, i biała jak płótno. - Co tu robić? Poważnie zaniepokojony, chciał już dzwonić po pogotowie, gdy otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się. - Luba, czy lepiej pani? Ruchem powiek przytaknęła. Podał jej szklankę wody i przytrzymując głowę, wlał do ust kilka kropel. Była jeszcze bardzo osłabiona, ale usiadła. - Może kieliszek wina? - zaproponował. - Dobrze. Wypiła chciwie. - Jeszcze? - zapytał. - Proszę. Gdy osądził, że jest jej już lepiej, zaczął perorę. Mówił długo i bardzo przekonywająco. Ona słuchała z uśmiechem i w końcu powiedziała: - Chciałabym tak umrzeć, jak teraz zemdlałam. Jeżeli w ten sposób odczuwa się śmierć, życie jest znacznie mniej warte, niż sądziłam. - Kobieto! Zlituj się nad sobą! Trzeba przecież panować nad swoimi namiętnościami. - Ja wyznaję inną zasadę - przecząco pokręciła głową - nie wiem, kto to powiedział, ale musiał być mądry: jedynym skutecznym środkiem zwalczania pokus jest ich zaspokajanie. Czy to niesłuszne? - Niesłuszne! - z przekonaniem zaakcentował Drucki i pomyślał, że sam wprawdzie zawsze postępował w ten sposób, lecz wcale przez to nie utrzymuje, że postępował słusznie. Luba wstała i zrobiła kilka kroków. - Nogi mi drżą, to dziwne - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - No, widzi pani. - Nie widzę - czuję. Och, mój słodki! Usiadła mu na kolanach i bezwładnie oparła głowę o jego policzek. - Przyjdę tu jutro... pojutrze... co dzień będę przychodziła. - Nie przyjdziesz! - rozgniewał się. - Nie potrafię nie przyjść. - Więc wyniosę się gdzie indziej i nie zostawię adresu. - Widzisz, jakiś ty niedobry! Drucki zdjął ją z kolan. - Luba, musisz to zrozumieć. Jestem mężczyzną i palnąłbym sobie raczej w łeb, niż mógłbym zostać twoim kochankiem. Mam jedno słowo honoru! Gdybym je złamał, gdybym twemu mężowi tak się odpłacił za jego przyjaźń i pomoc, uważałbym siebie za łajdaka. Dlatego błagam cię, żebyś mnie zrozumiała. Nie potrafię żyć, mając dla siebie pogardę. - O, ty jesteś bardzo szlachetny! - Nie o to chodzi - zirytował się - inaczej patrzę na szlachetność i moralność, niż inni. Mam rację, czy oni ją mają, to moja sprawa. Dość, że oświadczam ci kategorycznie: jeżeli jeszcze raz przyjdziesz do mnie, zmusisz mnie do wyjazdu. Pojadę do Ameryki, czy do ciężkiego diabła i nie zobaczymy się więcej. Daję ci na to słowo. Zrozumiała, że dotrzyma groźby i rozpłakała się. - Strasznie głupie jest życie - strasznie... - No, nie płacz, Luba, to też nie jest mądre. - Wiem - ocierała łzy. - Chyba wiesz, że nie odpycham cię, bo nic dla ciebie nie czuję. Chyba wierzysz, że robię to wielkim kosztem. - Tym gorzej. Och, te obrzydliwe przesądy! Roześmiał się. - Anarchistko! - A żebyś wiedział! Tonia jest idiotka ze swoim komunizmem. Idiotka. Burzy jedno więzienie, by wybudować sobie drugie. Ja bym w ogóle to wszystko wysadziła w powietrze. W drobne kawałeczki! - I po co? - Żeby była prawdziwa wolność! - A cóż to jest prawdziwa wolność? Luba zamyśliła się. - Żeby każdemu wszystko było wolno. - Jak to, wszystko? Więc wolno byłoby na przykład, mnie zabić twego syna? - A tak, wolno! - Głupstwa gadasz, kochana Lubo, w największym więzieniu można być wolnym. Patrz na mnie, ja właśnie jestem wolny, jak ptak. - Ładna mi wolność. Mówisz sam, że chciałbyś mnie mieć, a nie możesz, bo krępuje cię słowo, które dałeś Borysowi. - Dałem je z własnej woli. - Ale ono ci teraz ciąży. - Nie. - Jesteś, kapitanie, impertynentem! - Źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Mnie ciążyłoby bardziej złamanie słowa. Widzisz, w tej chwili jestem szczęśliwy, że zdołałem zapanować nad sobą, gdyśMy byli tam - wskazał na łóżko. - Kapitanie! - westchnęła żałośnie. - Luba, bądź prawdziwym mężczyzną - powiedział ze śmiechem - a teraz zejdź do hallu. Za kwadrans będę ubrany i odprowadzę cię. Jak się czujesz? Czuła się już dobrze. Wstąpili do cukierni na kawę, po czym odwiózł ją do domu. Rzeczywiście, nie przyszła ani nazajutrz, ani dni następnych. Wstawał zresztą teraz znacznie wcześniej, gdyż auto już wyszło z remontu, dzięki czemu mógł robić wycieczki za miasto. Czasem zabierał ze sobą Lubę, Tecię lub Tonię. Kazia też kilkakrotnie napominała się, lecz zawsze zbywał ją wymówkami. Dokuczała mu. W ostatnich czasach nie odwiedzał jej wcale. Dlatego ona wilkiem patrzyła na Tecię, a to znów odsuwało ją od Druckiego. Była to sobota, dzień z najlepszą w "Argentynie" frekwencją i kasowo najmocniejszy. Drucki przyszedł już o ósmej. Przejrzał listę zamówień i wziął się do przeglądania korespondencji. Przeważnie były to listy handlowe i miłosne. Wśród nich znalazła się jednak duża, szara koperta, zaadresowana pismem maszynowym. Wewnątrz zawierała arkusik papieru, również zapisany maszynowo i bez podpisu. Ze zdziwieniem przeczytał: "Dziś w nocy odbędzie się rewizja. Proszę usunąć wszystko. Pisze to nieznany panu przyjaciel. Koniecznie spalić ten list". Następowała data. - Co za rewizja, u diabła? Jakiś wariat, czy co? Pomimo to list spalił. Na próżno łamał sobie głowę, nie mógł pojąć, przed jaką rewizją go ostrzegano? Z jakiej racji miano rewidować "Argentynę"? I co ma usunąć? Przecież nie ma tu tajnej gorzelni ani fabryki pieniędzy! Jakby naprawdę powziął w tym względzie wątpliwości, obszedł cały lokal od piwnicy do balkonów. Wszystko było w zupełnym porządku. - Albo mistyfikacja - pomyślał - albo pomyłka, a raczej mistyfikacja. No i kto w dodatku mógł go ostrzegać o rewizji? W policji nikogo nie znał, a o takich rzeczach może wiedzieć tylko policja, czy tam inny sędzia śledczy. Gości było coraz więcej. Bawiono się świetnie. Minęła druga, trzecia, czwarta... - Oczywiście, mistyfikacja! Drucki w swej wędrówce od stolika do stolika śmiał się, witał, przysiadał, gdy podszedł do niego kelner i szepnął do ucha: - Panie dyrektorze, policja! - Co? - Policja. Czym prędzej wybiegł do hallu, istotnie, pełno było policji mundurowej i ubranej po cywilnemu. - Czy pan jest właścicielem tego lokalu? - zwrócił się do niego komisarz, tęgi brunet, którego nieraz widywał na ulicy. - Ja - powiedział spokojnie - czym mogę panu służyć? - Otrzymałem rozkaz przeprowadzenia tu rewizji. - Rewizji? - udał zdziwienie Drucki - ależ, panie komisarzu, z jakiego powodu? - Otrzymaliśmy rozkaz. Jedyne, czym mogę panu służyć, to okazanie go na piśmie, jeżeli pan mi nie wierzy. - Ależ wierzę w zupełności. - Zatem zechce mi pan towarzyszyć. W ciągu pięciu minut wszystkie drzwi zostały obstawione. Wśród publiczności zapanowało niezadowolenie. Służba szeroko otwierała oczy i była wystraszona. Rewidowano lokal systematycznie, zaglądano do każdego kąta, ostukiwano ściany i podłogi, badano zawartość worków z kawą i cukrem. Drucki uśmiechnął się tylko: - To musiał być jakiś łajdacki donos. Komisarz wreszcie wszedł do gabinetu Druckiego, wyprosił przerażoną pannę Tecię i zażądał kluczy od szafy ogniotrwałej i od biurka. - Służę, oto klucze od kasy. Biurko jest otwarte. - Tu są pieniądze - powiedział komisarz, otwierając szafę pancerną - pan będzie łaskaw asystować przy rewidowaniu. A to, jak się otwiera? - wskazał małą kasetkę. - O tak - podniósł wieko Drucki. Wewnątrz były kontrakty, kwity podatkowe itp. Kasę zamknięto i przystąpiono do badania biurka. W środkowej szufladzie, w której tkwił klucz, Drucki ujrzał ze zdumieniem dość dużą, płaską paczkę w żółtym papierze. Wiedział na pewno, że takiej paczki nigdy nie miał w ręku i z całą pewnością nie wkładał jej do szuflady. Na paczce przyklejona była drukowana etykieta: "Tłuszcz roślinny Bix". Wywiadowca, który ją wydobył, zamienił z komisarzem porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, które nie uszło uwagi Druckiego. - Czy w kuchni "Argentyny" - zapytał lekko komisarz - używany jest ten tłuszcz roślinny? - Bynajmniej, panie komisarzu, w ogóle nie używamy żadnych tłuszczów. - Aha, więc to zapewne kupił pan na próbę. - Bynajmniej, wcale nie kupowałem. W ogóle widzę tę paczkę po raz pierwszy w życiu - odpowiedział spokojnie. - Otworzyć - kazał komisarz. W papierze było drewniane pudełko, a w pudełku mocno upakowane stały dwa rzędy flakonów z białym proszkiem. Komisarz przymrużył oko i zaśmiał się: - Ładny tłuszcz, co?... - Morfina - zawołał wywiadowca. Wszyscy funkcjonariusze policyjni, znajdujący się w gabinecie, stłoczyli się koło biurka. - Dobry zapasik - odezwały się głosy, pełne zadowolenia. - To nie należy do mnie - nie tracił spokoju Drucki. - Wziął pan na przechowanie? - ironizował komisarz. - Nie. To zostało podłożone. Komisarz usiadł i wyjął z teki papier. - Podłożone? No, oczywiście! Zrozumiałe! Zapewne ktoś z publiczności? - Z publiczności - to wykluczone. Publiczność nie ma tu dostępu. - Zatem kogo pan posądza? - Nikogo nie posądzam. - No, dobrze, a kto z personelu ma tu dostęp? Drucki wzruszył ramionami: - Gdy ja jestem - każdy. - A gdy pana nie ma? - Gdy mnie nie ma, jest tu zawsze obecna moja sekretarka i często kasjer, pan Justek. Więc ich pan podejrzewa? - Bynajmniej, panie komisarzu. Oczywiście, nieraz wchodzą tu i inni pracownicy. Lecz nie mogą przecież zaglądać mi do biurka. Ani kasjer, ani sekretarka, nie pozwoliliby na to. Komisarz szybko robił notatki. Mimo powagi, z jaką słuchał objaśnień Druckiego, widać było, że zupełnie mu nie wierzy. Szepnął coś jednemu z policjantów i ten po chwili powrócił z panną Tecią. Dziewczyna cała się trzęsła. - Czy pani jest sekretarką dyrektora Winklera? - zapytał komisarz. - Ja. - Pani imię i nazwisko? - Antonina Kruczewska. - Czy pani zna tę paczkę? - pokazał jej zapakowaną już z powrotem morfinę. - Owszem, znam. - Tak? Na pewno? - Z całą pewnością, panie komisarzu. Gdy dziś przyszłam do pracy, znalazłam ją na swoim stoliku przy maszynie. - Ach tak? A jak znalazła się w biurku? - Sama ją włożyłam. Zapanowała cisza. Nikt nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. - Powiada pani - odezwał się wreszcie komisarz - że pani ją włożyła do biurka. W jakim celu? - Żeby nie leżała na wierzchu. Myślałam, że to paczka pana dyrektora, więc włożyłam do biurka do środkowej szuflady. - A wie pani, co ta paczka zawiera? - Owszem. Jakiś tłuszcz roślinny. - A dlaczego sądziła pani, że ta paczka jest własnością dyrektora? Czy widywała pani u niego dawniej takie paczki? - Nie. Ale tu bywają tylko rzeczy pana dyrektora. Pan kasjer nigdy by tu nic swego nie położył. - Więc pani jest pewna, że takich paczek nie widywała pani dawniej? - Ależ nigdy, panie komisarzu. Jeszcze nawet powiedziałam panu Justkowi, że dziwię się, po co panu dyrektorowi ten tłuszcz. - Więc i kasjer był przy tym? - Tak jest. Zeznania kasjera Justka potwierdziły to w zupełności. Widział, jak panna Tecia wkładała paczkę do biurka. Sprawa komplikowała się i komisarz widział się zmuszonym aresztować nie tylko dyrektora, lecz także jego sekretarkę i kasjera. - Zatrzymuję państwa do dyspozycji sędziego śledczego. Proszę się ubrać. Decyzja ta była konieczna już nie tylko ze względu na znaleziony dowód rzeczowy, lecz i na to, że wśród bywalców, obecnych na sali, poznano sześć osób notowanych jako nałogowych morfinistów, którzy zapewne w "Argentynie" zaopatrywali się w narkotyki. Trójkę aresztowanych przewieziono do Urzędu Śledczego i po przesłuchaniu zamknięto w oddzielnych celach. Kasjer był zrozpaczony, Tecia zalewała się łzami. Tylko Drucki nie przejmował się zbytnio. Po pierwsze warunki, w jakich się obecnie znalazł, nie były dlań nowością, po drugie był pewien, że go uwolnią, po trzecie nie wątpił, że barman Grabowski da ostatecznie sobie radę z prowadzeniem "Argentyny" przez kilka dni. Oczywiście, był to łajdacki podstęp, morfinę mu podłożono. Kto to mógł zrobić i jaki w tym miał cel - Drucki na próżno usiłował domyślić się. Łączyć się to musiało z autorem anonimu, lecz w jaki sposób? I dlaczego? Nie tracił ani na chwilę nadziei, że śledztwo szybko to wyjaśni. W ciągu doby dochodzenie policyjne zostało zakończone i sprawa przeszła w ręce sędziego śledczego. Gdy Drucki został do niego przyprowadzony, w poczekalni ujrzał oczekujących widocznie na przesłuchanie: portiera, dyrygenta orkiestry, kilku kelnerów, kwiaciarkę i parę osób z bywalców dancingu. Sędzia, niski i dość otyły starszy pan z kozią bródką, robił wrażenie człowieka poczciwego. Uprzejmie wskazał Druckiemu krzesło i rozpoczął badanie stylem rozmowy salonowej. Drucki odpowiadał krótko i jasno, powtarzając zeznania, złożone policji. Nie obawiał się niczego, nie bez słuszności przypuszczając, że nikomu nie przyjdzie na myśl zakwestionowanie autentyczności jego amerykańskich dowodów tożsamości. - Sprawa zupełnie inaczej wyglądałaby dla pana - mówił sędzia śledczy - gdyby zapas morfiny, znaleziony w pańskim biurku, przeznaczył pan do wyłącznego swego użytku. Czy pan nie używał morfiny? - Nigdy, panie sędzio. - Tym gorzej - westchnął sędzia - ale może miał pan zamiar? - Żałuję bardzo, ale nie. Podczas rewizji w zajmowanym przez pana numerze hotelowym znaleziono tę oto buteleczkę bez etykiety. Co ona zawiera? - Chloroform - bez wahania odparł Drucki. - Aha, a do czego pan go używał? Chloroform był przeznaczony do usypiania kobiet, na które polował dla Brunickiego. Teraz należało szybko coś skomponować. - Miewam silne bóle newralgiczne - powiedział - w klatce piersiowej. Kilka oddechów chloroformem uspokaja je, pozwalając szybko zasnąć. Sędzia widocznie nie znał się zupełnie na medycynie, gdyż wobec tego wyraził gotowość oddania flakonu dozorcy aresztu, który każdorazowo, w razie powtórzenia się przypadłości, mógłby wręczyć Druckiemu lekarstwo do użytku. - Będę bardzo wdzięczny panu sędziemu - z uśmiechem zaczął Drucki - lecz mam nadzieję, że pan mnie w ogóle wypuści. Sędzia rozłożył ręce: - Na razie jest to niemożliwe. - Więc może za kaucją? - Zobaczymy za kilka dni. Teraz będzie pan łaskaw podpisać swoje zeznania. I proszę nie mieć do mnie żalu, że jeszcze dziś po południu będę pana trudził do siebie. W ciągu najbliższych trzech dni Drucki był badany i konfrontowany niezliczoną ilość razy. O ile mógł sobie wyrobić pogląd na stan swojej sprawy, nie przedstawiała się ona zbyt różowo. Kasjer i panna Tecia zostali zwolnieni bez kaucji. Jego zaś przetrzymywano. Portier zeznał, że dyrektor Winkler dość często przychodził do lokalu z różnymi paczkami. Z drugiej strony ustalono, że niektórzy goście "Argentyny" istotnie tam zaopatrywali się w morfinę, a chociaż nie chcieli powiedzieć, kto ją im wręczał, było zupełnie prawdopodobne, że załatwiał to dyrektor często przysiadający się do różnych stolików. Twierdzenie aresztowanego, że paczkę mu podrzucono, na niczym się nie opierało, przeciw niemu świadczył zaś dowód rzeczowy pod postacią znalezionego narkotyku i cały szereg poszlak. W tym czasie dowiedział się od uprzejmego sędziego, że był tu Załkind, by przyjęto od niego kaucję. - Ów pan Załkind - śmiał się sędzia - musi być wielkim pańskim przyjacielem. Ofiarowywał każdą kwotę przysięgając, że i głowę dałby za pana niewinność. Czy to, czy też przeświadczenie o tym, że Drucki nie będzie chciał zbiec, wpłynęło wreszcie na decyzję sędziego: po tygodniu Drucki został wypuszczony za kaucją dwudziestu tysięcy złotych. Pierwszą osobą, którą ujrzał po wyjściu na ulicę, była Luba. Czekała na niego i teraz nie mogła mówić ze wzruszenia i radości. Kurczowo przylgnęła do jego ramienia. - Cóż tam dobrego? - zapytał. - O, teraz wszystko już dobre! - patrzyła mu w oczy promiennym wzrokiem - jedziemy do nas na obiad. Borys czeka, mrozi szampana. - Aż taka uroczystość? - Ogromna! W taksówce zaczęła go całować: - Kochany, słodki, biedactwo, tak się nacierpiał... - Luba, chyba pani żartuje?! Taki drobiazg! Żebym tylko nie miał większych zmartwień! - Tak, prawda. Borys mówił, że kapitanowi byle czym nie zaleją sadła. Kochany! - Borys? - zrobił do niej oko. - I Borys też. Nie masz pojęcia, kapitanie, jak wysilał się, by ci pomóc! On za ciebie dałby się porąbać. Załkind stał na balkonie i już z daleka powiewał ku nim chusteczką, po czym, kulejąc bardziej niż zwykle, wybiegł aż na schody. Mocno uścisnęli sobie dłonie. - Hallo, old Jack! - powiedział Drucki. - All right, John! - ochrypłym głosem odpowiedział Załkind. A Luba stała tuż przy nich i czuła, że jej serce wyrywa się z piersi. Weszli do salonu i mężczyźni długo nic nie mówili, siedząc naprzeciw siebie. Luba, nucąc jakąś piosenkę, krzątała się w jadalni. - Myślę, Jack, że mamy ładną wiosnę - zauważył Drucki. - Dni robią się coraz dłuższe - dorzucił Załkind. I obaj odchrząknęli. - Wiecie - zawołała Luba, stojąc w drzwiach - że w tym musi być kobieta. Głowę dałabym, że kobieta. Chodźcie, już podaję. - Bardzo możliwe - powiedział Załkind - bo przecież kapitan wrogów tu nie ma. Co pan sądzi o tym, kapitanie? - Jestem ciemny, jak tabaka w rogu. - Ale prawda, Borys, że kapitan zostanie uniewinniony? - Hmm... Kto to może wiedzieć? W każdym jednak razie mamy teraz dość czasu, by na własną rękę rzecz zbadać. - A co, Jack, pan od początku byłeś pewny, że mi morfinę podłożono? - No, naturalnie! Po jakiego diabła zajmowałby się pan morfiną! Przecież o pieniądze panu nie chodziło nigdy, kapitanie, a dla sportu? To też nie pański rodzaj. - A spirytus? - zaśmiał się Drucki. - W spirytusie pluskały kulki, kapitanie! Ba! Alboż to i z armat nie walili do pańskiej "Aurory"?! - Dobre były czasy, co, Jack? - Ba! - A poza tym - postukał się w czoło Drucki - byłbym skończonym idiotą, gdybym trzymał morfinę w biurku. - Powiadam, że to jakaś kobieta - powtórzyła Luba. - Niech się pan zastanowi, kapitanie, czy nie może tu w grę wchodzić kobieta? Drucki roześmiał się. - Za dużo ich wchodziłoby w grę - domyślnie odpowiedział Załkind. - Ale! - zawołał Drucki. - Wyobraźcie sobie, że na kilka godzin przed nadejściem policji otrzymałem anonim z ostrzeżeniem, że będzie rewizja. - Anonim? - Tak. Podpisany był "dobry przyjaciel" czy coś w tym rodzaju i ostrzegał przed rewizją, radząc "usunąć wszystko". - Ajajaj! - podrapał się po nosie Załkind. - Właśnie! Myślałem, że to jakaś mistyfikacja. Miałem przecież zupełnie czyste sumienie. - A kto mógł napisać? - Diabli wiedzą. - Bo ciekawe, że - jak tego dowiedziałem się po pańskim aresztowaniu, policja też otrzymała anonimową denuncjację na "Argentynę". Tylko w tej denuncjacji było podane, że narkotyki znajdują się u sekretarki dyrektora. - Skąd pan wie o tym, czy aby na pewno? - zdziwił się Drucki. - Najpewniejsze. Moja siostra dowiedziała się przez jednego wywiadowcę z urzędu śledczego. Donos był napisany ręcznie i wysłany pocztą do prokuratora, a dopiero prokurator przesłał ten anonim policji. W policji nawet bardzo by chcieli złapać tego, co anonim wysłał, bo daliby mu też bobu. - Autorowi donosu? - Tak. Bo on, uważa kapitan, napisał, że dlatego zawiadamia wprost prokuratora, bo policja wzięłaby łapówkę i zatuszowała sprawę. - Głowę dam, że to kobieta! - twierdziła Luba. - No, a drugi anonim, ten do mnie z przestrogą? Pani Luba zamyśliła się: - Kto wie? Może ta sama kobieta?... - I opamiętała się w ostatniej chwili? - zapytał Drucki. - Kobiety są nieobliczalne - powiedziała. Jednak Załkind wykluczał taką możliwość. Gdyby anonimy pochodziły z jednych rąk, obydwa byłyby pisane na maszynie. - W każdym razie, kapitanie - ciągnął - teraz, gdy jest pan na wolności, znacznie łatwiej panu będzie wyszukać zamieszane w to osoby. Dlatego też Drucki nie pojechał na Dębową. Zadzwonił z mieszkania Załkinda do Brunickiego i zawiadomił profesora, że został wypuszczony za kaucją do czasu rozprawy sądowej. Profesor ze swej strony również ostrzegał przed inwigilacją, tym samym dając do zrozumienia, że na razie rezygnuje z pomocy Druckiego. - A czy wszyscy zdrowi? - zapytał ogólnikowo Drucki, myśląc o porwanej przez siebie dziewczynie. - Bądź spokojny - zapewnił go Brunicki - wszystko jest w porządku. - Nie będę się do ciebie odzywał, Karolu, póki ta rzecz się nie skończy. - Jakie przewidujesz zakończenie? - Jestem niewinny. Podłożono mi, widocznie przez zemstę, tę morfinę. - I ja tak myślałem - powiedział profesor. - Może potrzebujesz pieniędzy? - Nie, dziękuję ci. - Więc życzę ci powodzenia. - Serwus. Położył słuchawkę. Długo jeszcze rozmawiał z Lubą i z Borysem o swojej sprawie i o szkodach, jakie cała awantura wyrządzi "Argentynie". - Obawiam się, że publiczność przestanie chodzić - martwił się Załkind. - A ja nie przypuszczam. Ci goście, co mnie znają, nie powinni uwierzyć w moją winę. - Naturalnie! - zawołała Luba. W hotelu portier i cała służba przyjęli Druckiego z dość chłodną rezerwą. Kończył właśnie przebieranie się, gdy przyszedł do niego dyrektor hotelu. - Strasznie przykra historia - zaczął. - Przykra - wzruszył ramionami Drucki - ale skończy się dobrze. - Ja też tak sądziłem - powiedział dyrektor z miną świadczącą, że wcale tak nie sądził. - Czymże mogę panu służyć? - Ja... tego... przyszedłem - jąkał się dyrektor - zapytać, czy szanowny pan nadal zatrzyma swój numer?... Drucki wyprostował się i prosto spojrzał mu w oczy: - Zatrzymam. - A, no tak... Bo myślałem... - Nie dogadza to może panu? - zapytał z groźbą w głosie. - Mnie? - uderzył się w piersi dyrektor - skądże, mnie? - No to dobrze. Jeżeli zaś komukolwiek to się nie podoba, przyślij go pan do mnie. Ręczę panu, że mu... dogodzę. - Che... che... - śmiał się dyrektor - pan to jest prawdziwym Amerykaninem. I, doprawdy, źle mnie pan zrozumiał. Skoro zamierza pan nadal zaszczycić nasz hotel... - Zamierzam zaszczycić nadal - przerwał mu Drucki - a teraz żegnam pana. - Moje uszanowanie panu. Dyrektor, który przyszedł oczywiście z zamiarem wymówienia Druckiemu gościny, wyszedł z niczym. Na dworze był dopiero zmierzch, gdy Drucki zjawił się w garażu. Tu przeciwnie - powitano go z radością, a szofer, zarządzający garażem, odprowadził go na stronę: - Proszę pana, był tu taki agent z Urzędu Śledczego i kazał mi do siebie telefonować, jak tylko pan poleci wyszykować wóz do dalszej drogi. Takie szpicle, cholera! - zakończył z oburzeniem, zaprawionym odrobiną podziwu. - Dziękuję panu - potrząsnął jego rękę Drucki - w żadną dalszą podróż się nie wybieram. A teraz daj mi pan wóz. Przewietrzę się trochę po tej ciupie. - Z pana to morowy człowiek - zaśmiał się szofer - tak tu mówilim ze sobą, że panu i wszyscy diabli nie daliby rady. Gdy wóz zniknął za bramą, szofer zwrócił się do pomocnika i wskazując głową w kierunku odjeżdżającego auta, powiedział: - Złoty gość. Już ja niejednego widziałem, na ludziach się znam, a ten to i swój chłopak, można powiedzieć, co to nie nawali i pan z panów całą gębą. No, co stoisz, jak malowany? Zamykaj! Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn